The Vasteria Famiglia
by Leticia Deathrone
Summary: What happens when the Vasteria Famiglia invades the KHR! world? Hell happens. YAOI added. 18693


**The Vasteria Famiglia**

**Chapter One: Mayhem.**

Nikki glared at her Mist Guardian who was humming a random tune. How she became the Vasteria Mist, she did not even know. Well, she did. After all, Mikari Rokudo was her 'childhood friend' and lackey.

"Primo-san. Shall we start the meeting?"

She nodded towards Kuratae Hibari, her Storm Guardian. Kuratae was the serious one. She was usually flat and cold but when it comes to came to bullying Mikari and her foster brother, her mood would take a hundred-and-eighty degrees swing. Even though she was **THAT** capable, Nikki was cautious of her. After all, Kuratae was a master of pretense.

"Primo-san. My informant in the Varia said that they might be coming to Japan. And according to him, Dino-san is coming here at the same time as them. Tsunayoshi Sawada is going to be the one assigned to introduce us to Namimori Middle under our alias and disguises done by Mi- What. The. Hell,"

Hannah, Nikki's Cloud Guardian and 'sister' started emitting a dark aura. Apparently, Mikari had eaten her cake. Nikki groaned inwardly while Kuratae started to walk out of the room. Their lackey was **THAT DUMB **enough to eat Hannah's **CAKE **and start talking on the **PHONE** to her **OLDER BROTHER**.

"Eh...? What are you staring at, Hannah-chii? "

"... Kuratae. Call the Morgue," Nikki muttered as she walked pass her to avoid watching the scene that was going to happen. Kuratae nodded with a sigh.

"Eh?"

Screams of 'OMGWTFAREYOUDOING!' could be heard from the other end of the base.

~oOo~Storm~Cherrii-chan~oOo~

Kuratae snickered as she stood outside the bathroom with a voice recorder taped to the door. She **could not believe** it. Her little brother, the **OH-SO-GREAT Kyoya Hibari, His Highness**, was singing along the lines of **Hitoribocchi no Sadame IN THE BATHROOM**. And for some weird reason, Kuratae started to cheer for she would get the money that has yet to arrived once she sold copies of her brother's singing onto E-Bay. **Oh my, Kyoya is going to be in deep shit, won't he?**

"Oi, Vanessa!"

**Yes, Ch- I mean, Kuratae-chan?**

" Am I supposed to send this off to Mukuro-sempai?"

**If you want to, that is. :D**

"Mm-kay, I'll do just that. For a hefty amount of cash, of course. *w*"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"KAKAPI! A package for Mukuro-sama! It appears it's from that dumbass( that will be referring to Mikari ) ! "Ken, a.k.a. Beast-Boy, yelled up the stairs, waving the package in the air. Chikusa then raised his eyebrows, signalling that Mukuro was free.

Once Ken burst into Mukuro's room, Mukuro smiled oh-so-charmingly at him even though he was obviously irritated by the interruption of his plotting ( Maybe on how-to-rape-Kyoya ^^v ).

"Oya, oya, what do you have for me, Ken?"

" IT'S A PACKAGE FROM THAT DUMBASS!"

Mukuro raised his eyebrows in curiosity then. **His dear-oh-so-darling little sister NEVER** sent him anything by mail at all. It was either **HER** delivering it by dropping it off on his head **OR** just handing the package by Chrome. He looked over the package and sighed in exasperation at Ken's dumbness.

"It's from the Vasteria Storm, Ken. Kufufufu~ "

Ken stopped wagging his doggie tail and hung his head in embarrassment before excusing himself from His Royal Pedo-Pineapple's Presence. Mukuro chuckled slightly before ripping the paper off the package. The thing he ordered from the Vasteria Storm had arrived finally. He pushed the CD-Rom into the CD-Drive of his ILLUSIONARY LAPTOP.

_The coincidental meeting, to keep it precious_

_You, who is holding out the shaking hands_

_Satisfied now? Get out of my sight already_

_If not, you'll get hurt_

_Wow! I don't know love, I don't know how to love_

_The fate of being alone eternally_

_Wow! Smiles and tears are weaklings' actions_

_With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleases_

_I'll go live, and don't hinder me_

_You're easy to be understood, always being frank_

_Still, you'll get hurt_

_Wow! What are you doing there? There's nothing to do_

_The road of walking alone anytime_

_Wow! You really can't be talked to, I really hate crowding people_

_Can't you be quiet, I need a more secluded place_

_If I can live, I won't hinder you_

_I dislike people like you_

_It makes my feelings get a little out of order... why?_

_Wao! I don't know love, I don't know how to love_

_The fate of being alone eternally_

_Wao! Smiles and tears are weaklings' actions_

_With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleases_

_I'll go live, and don't hinder me_

_Don't come closer to me more than this_

_I'll bite you to death._

The next time Ken entered the room, Mukuro was admitted into the Hospital due to excessive bloodloss.

* * *

Wao, do you like it :D

OKAY, IT'S MAI FIRST TIME POSTING IT ON FANFICTION.  
FLAMES ARE ALLOWED CAUSE I NEED TO KEEP MAI BYAKURAN'S MARSHMELLOWS BURNING.

CHERRI-CHAN, PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS~.


End file.
